


Wonder

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Facets [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has a question for Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

 

 

Angel padded over to the front door, surprised by the mid-afternoon summons and somewhat dismayed to find a grimacing Xander on the threshold.

Xander sharply looked up when the door flew open and soured at seeing the vampire in a state of undress. "Could you put a shirt on? Thanks."

Angel sighed, not bothering to explain that Xander had disturbed him in the middle of a workout. To do so would invite a litany of questions which he didn't want to answer, like why did vampires need to exercise and did the pig's blood contain enough iron?

Wordlessly, Angel stalked away, assuming Xander would follow. As he strode back into the living room, he grabbed his wifebeater and threw it on.

"Better?"

He turned quickly turned around and was discombobulated by how close Xander was to him. Apparently, the boy had expected him to keep going.

Xander said nothing for a moment. "Buffy wants you to meet her at the Bronze tonight, around eight," he finally grumbled.

Angel blinked. Buffy was using her best friend to set up dates? That was callous. And a little pathetic.

He indicated his agreement to the plan with a nod of his head and waited for Xander to take his leave, annoyed and discomforted to feel Xander's eyes examining him.

"Was there something else?" he asked.

He watched Xander nervously lick his lips, refusing to make eye contact, before taking one step forward and closing any space which had remained between them. A whoosh of air expelled from his lungs when the boy wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his chest.

"Do you ever wonder?" Xander whispered.

It was such an innocuous and seemingly harmless question, though it contained a litany of thoughts and feelings and regrets which Angel had desperately tried not to acknowledge.

He stood there unmoving for minute, feeling Xander's shaking arms, feeling their warmth leech into him. He reached up with a trembling hand and hesitantly stroked the back of the boy's head.

"All the time."

Xander just as suddenly released him, turned on his heel, and took his leave.

"I'll tell Buffy to expect you," he called out over his shoulder.


End file.
